


a fifty-year deal

by candidshot



Series: episodes [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus deserve to be happy, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Just when Alec packs Magnus’s belongings in a suitcase, ready to let him go, Asmodeus shows up... ready to gamble.prompted by s03e17 & s03e18 preview





	a fifty-year deal

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline is a bit woozy but it shouldn't be hard to follow ><

"You actually did it", Asmodeus climbs out from the shadows, his voice a play of surprise and being impressed.

Unaware that he was even there, Alec swiftly turns around and blinks his brimming tears away, "It's not like you gave me a choice".

Magnus is standing there, his heart burning, his eyes burning, his belly feeling hollow and his whole existence feels nauseous at the reality of being unable to hold Alec and be held by him and to inhale and taste him- to hear his laughter and see his smile and hush him when he cries or hug him when he's sad- all his effort gone to waste... everything ended in vain as though putting him in his place that no, he really can't have it all... he can't have them both.

Asmodeus hobbles closer, already pleased with the wreck he sees, "Of course, I did", he replies with a smirk shaping from his eyes and down his lips, "I told you to choose him or yourself".

"My point exactly", Alec folds his fist, still trying to come to terms with the nightmare that has sneaked into his reality, "There's no me without Magnus".

Really,

What a failed fairy tale?

One day, the prince met his prince.

They loved and loved― they loved so much that it parted them. Another stinky irony of life.

"Well...", Asmodeus rests on his cane, "You made your choice and we have a deal and I'm here to collect".

Alec doesn't have a reply. After all, he did say he would do whatever it takes to get Magnus's happiness returned.

That same morning, not long before now when Magnus got his magic back, the sudden surge of power in his veins woke him from his sleep and the minute he felt it, he rushed to find Alec because he knew magic came at a price, and he had nothing else to give so-

"Alexander, what have you done?"

Alec didn't look up, "The only thing I could've done".

"So you made a deal with the devil?"

Alec neatly folded another of Magnus's shirts and put it in the suitcase, "You made one too".

Magnus's eyes flashed amber, "Alexander!" he shouted, fear in his voice, still rejecting the reality that's dawning on him, "Yes, I wanted my magic back but I have no plan of going anywhere. Losing you was never an option".

Alec paused, and he's biting down hard on his lips, his fist folding in, trying his hardest because all wanted to do was to scream, grab Magnus and run away with him but... "Magnus, you have to. You must. Otherwise you'll die and I'd rather know you're out there breathing the same dirty Brooklyn air as I am than having you dead... because that's the one place I won't be able to reach you", he shifted his head from left to right, shaking the very thought away. He inhaled, exhaled hard and swallowed back the tears― really, all he wanted to do was to grab Magnus and hold him tight and shower him with kisses and tell him he was sorry, but- "Magnus, you're immortal again. So you can always find another me... another love but as we both know, your magic can't be replaced... it's yours... it's you... it's your soul and it's like you said, zebras have their stripes and now you have your magic eyeliner back-", and then he paused, looked at the clothes in the suitcase then says, "Magnus, you must go. Save yourself".

Magnus was on him, wanting to hold his face and look him in the eyes, "What are you saying, Alexander? You must know there's no saving me without you".

"Then how about another deal?" Asmodeus asks, the conniving glint in his eyes replaced by genuine seriousness.

"Why would you?" Alec asks, his eyes red with tears and anger, "We've nothing else of value to give or to lose".

"Oh feisty one, if you'll listen, I promise you'll be pleased". Asmodeus leans on his cane and the look he wears is never a good sign so Magnus looks at his dad with wary eyes because twice now, striking deals with him hasn't done them much good. "A downworlder and a shadowhunter can never genuinely fall in love with each other", he starts, earning him groans from both Magnus and Alec, "But, watching you from the shadows, you've shown me something, Magnus... you're a warlock, my son, a prince of hell and yet, you gave up your power to save a shadowhunter and you," he looks at Alec, "You're a shadowhunter and yet, to hell you came begging and trading in your happiness in the name of this so-called, love with a warlock". And by now, he's standing right in front of Magnus, "Son, you've lived long but I've lived longer, living since time. Needless to say, life has now become a cycle where nothing new happens, nothing surprises me anymore".

Magnus listens though he isn't sure if his palpitations are from the impending fear of officially losing Alec or anxiety from whatever his father is planning, "Get to the point".

Asmodeus smiles, looks at him then over at Alec, and the conniving smirk is back, "Fifty years", he says. Both Alec and Magnus look at him then at each other confused. "Show me something new in this long boring life of mine. Prove to me the impossible is possible and I'll allow you to keep it all".

Alec is stunned and before he knows it, he's grabbing hold of Magnus's hand and pulling him to him.

Magnus remains sceptical, his eyes narrowed. "So now you think my love life is a game? a gamble?" he asks, trying to read fine the print Asmodeus isn't telling them.

Asmodeus laughs, loud and grinding, "A game? No. A gamble? Yes. So try your best to entertain this old man."

Magnus is still in disbelief, "And that's it? You won't interfere?"

"I won't need to", he answers, starting to hobble away, "You're a shadowhunter and you're a warlock, so I'd say the odds are already against you. But if you can beat them all while I sit and watch for fifty years, then I'll let you keep your magic and immortality and as for you", he looks over at Alec, "Surprise me more".

He's just about to leave when Magnus stops him, "Father...", still holding Alec's hand in his, "Thank you".

Without looking back, Asmodeus smiles and continues to walk, "Don't thank me yet".

And with that, he disappears.

\---  
magnus x alec


End file.
